Unrequited fill in the blank
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: A short little Kurama x Hiei story Hiei drops by Kurama's house late one night, only less generic then that...


A/N: Here's a short little story I wrote with apologies for not updating and getting new stories out as often as I've promised. I'm very busy lately, but I'll try to get writing more. Maybe I'll go on a sugar-binge for energy? I'm sorry everyone!

Anyway, I'm no good with angst. And there's a lot of it out there as it is, so here's a fanfic with nothing that's going to make you think too hard, or make you feel like crap when it's over. It's short, and it's, as always, a bit sappy, but hopefully, though, it'll be worth a little laugh, a smile, or something, lol.

_**Unrequited (fill in the blank)**_

Hiei's POV

It was 12:20am. The room was dark, the hall outside of the room was dark, and the room at the other end of the hall outside the room… was probably dark as well. It lead me to believe only one thing: that no one was home, and that it was dark. No one, of course, meant no Kurama.

I sighed and collapsed on his neatly made bed, ruffling his perfect blankets, and throwing all his perfect pillows out of place on impact. It looked and felt better when it wasn't perfect. Most things seemed to.

It was 12:21am.

I wondered about where Kurama might be.

It was 12:22am.

With a quick heave, I pushed myself off of his bed and stood, turning my head to look back at the coverings. It looked just as it did before… just with a Hiei-shaped indentation. It wasn't that noticeable; no. Kurama wouldn't notice. Besides, by the time he got back, if he was going to come back, he would probably be too tired to care if he noticed anyway. But why was I concerning myself with this? I had better things to do. And I pondered over what those things might be. There were plenty of them. The possibilities were virtually endless.

It was 12:22am.

Well, they really didn't matter. The only thing that did was what I was here to do in the first place, and that was to mend a tear in my shoe. It wasn't as though I minded being outside all the time, constantly moving about, but doing it with a wounded shoe made it very unpleasant.

Now where did Kurama keep…?

It was 12:24am, and I had practically torn apart Kurama's room in search for the proper instruments.

I slinked back onto Kurama's bed after having no luck, then kicked off my injured shoe and its healthy twin. I tried to relax. I would have to wait until Kurama got back to get it fixed.

I began to feel tired lying around doing nothing. But what was there to do to pass the time before Kurama returned? It was late enough already. He would probably be back soon, right? …Right? Well, if he wasn't, then getting a good nap out of his dawdling would be in order.

I closed my eyes and rolled over on my side. It would probably be smart to close the window.

After a moment or two of lazing, I got back up and approached the open window I had come through, taking a last look outside before I shut it. It was nice being inside and away from the wind and the noise. But I felt more alone inside.

Feeling drained, I sluggishly climbed back onto Kurama's bed, and began to eye the pictures on his walls. He had some of himself and his mother, some of the other members of his human family… But I was too sleepy to keep my eyes open; and pictures weren't exactly interesting for the most part.

It was almost _too_ peaceful.

"What are you doing here?"

Startled, I nearly jumped off the bed.

"Don't walk so quietly," I snapped at him, lifting myself up, reopening my eyes to look at Kurama.

Kurama smiled, and swiftly flicked on one of his lights. I squinted at the sudden lack of darkness.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he asked mockingly, momentarily turning his back to me as he removed his coat and set down some bags he was carrying.

"One of my shoes is damaged. It was becoming an annoyance, so I came by to fix it." I replied, folding my arms across my chest and crossing my legs.

He smirked at me from across the room, and I gave him a mildly irritated look.

"Really, now?" he said in a patronizing tone. "Are you sure that's why you're here?"

I glared at him.

"**Yes**. Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "For one, you're not wearing shoes," he said, aiming a pointed finger at my bare feet.

"They're over there," I said in exasperation, tilting my head toward where I had kicked them on the floor.

"Well then, let me take a look at them?" he said as he moved closer. I nodded at him, and he then bent over and snatched the shoes off the floor, beginning to study them. "It doesn't look that bad. I'll fix it for you tomorrow."

"Then I'll be back tomorrow," I said, standing, slowly walking to the window after I grabbed my shoes from Kurama.

"You may stay if you want," the fox said, resting himself down on his bed. "Besides, I'd like to hear about the adventure that nearly took the life of lefty, there," he teased, making a gesture at my torn shoe.

I smiled slightly and gently dropped the shoes on Kurama's desk.

"Where were you, anyway?"

"Shopping. I got a rather late start on it, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"The time just got away from me, I guess," Kurama laughed, as he slipped off his socks. "Oh, could you turn off that light for me?"

I nodded at him, and reached over to fulfill his request.

I took a brief moment to look at him through the dark, shedding most all his perfectly fitted clothes, before I came closer to him. He looked better when he had nothing to hide him.

"Thank you," he said, situating himself in bed, letting a quieted laugh out when he had to fix the pillows I previously disarranged. When he finally got them just right, Kurama looked over to me, and from what I could tell, he aimed a soft, inviting smile. "Come on," he laughed, "I can barely see you over there."

"You don't sound as tired as you usually do this time of night," I replied, slowly moving over to him.

"But I am," he said, moving over to allow room for me beside him. "Maybe you're just too tired yourself to notice."

"I'm not," I told the fox, taking a seat next to him.

"Then why were you drifting off when I found you in here?"

"I was bored."

"You should get some rest while there's still nothing to do," Kurama suggested. And after a moment or two, I felt Kurama's arm reach around me, his hand rested delicately on my lap, warmly pushing me to be embraced by him.

"No," I said softly, getting to my feet in a relaxed manner, taking a moment to watch Kurama's hand pull away and be nested on the empty space I left. "I'm really not tired."

"Will you stay anyway?" he asked, smiling at me again, looking somewhat disappointed.

"I probably shouldn't," I said, taking my hand to his cheek, sliding it through his hair to move some away from his face as I leaned in to steal an affectionately lengthy kiss off his lips.

It was 12: 45am.

Kurama reached for me again, this time placing his hand on my arm, using it to prop himself up; and he kissed back. We stayed that was for a while, until our kiss broke apart, and I strode over to his desk.

It was 12: 47am.

I quickly took my shoes again, and placed them back onto my feet before I headed toward the window.

"But I'll be back in the morning," I said, turning to smirk at Kurama.

"Where are you going?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'm going to go teach that tree that got the better of my shoe a lesson."

"Ah. Then I should be prepared to fix more clothing than just your shoe tomorrow." He smiled, giving me a nod before I opened the window and turned to leave him.

I liked how he could never be able to mend it perfectly, so that each awkward stitch was like a subtle reminder of the time spent fixing. He was a beautifully perfect example of imperfection.

End


End file.
